pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily
Lily (リリ, Riri) is the youngest known member of the Baskerville Clan. She has an Illegal Contract with the Chain Bandersnatch and is known for her bright but highly emotional and reckless personality. It was her recklessness that nearly killed Reim Lunettes, whom she views as her friend, and was the cause of Fang's death at the hands of Xerxes Break. Appearance She is a young girl with short light orange hair, cut to the form of her face, very shiny blue eyes, long feathery eyelashes, and a red tattoo symbolizing the Devil's mark on the left side of her face. As a member of the Baskervilles, she wears their red-crimson cloak at all times, and underneath it she wears black suspenders and bows over a frilly white blouse, along with black pumpkin pants, black thigh highs, and knee high boots. She sometimes wears jewelry such as earrings or bracelets, and in the past she wore a plain dress. While her exact height is unknown, Lily is very short compared to other characters in the series because she was still very young when she formed her Illegal Contract with Bandersnatch, which stopped her body from aging. Personality Lily has a very childish and reckless personality. While she is ignorant to many things, Lily is normally a very cheerful girl. She considers the other members of the Baskervilles her family and cares for them very much, along with Glen Baskerville. She values family and friends above all else, as seen in her conversation with Reim, but despite that she doesn't think much about killing people, seeing them as her playmates rather than people with family and friends of their own. When Lily doesn't get her way, she pouts or throws a tantrum, crying often. Lily is overly reckless, as shown when she demanded that she and Fang kill Gilbert in order to set Raven free because of Raven's old ties to Glen Baskerville. This cost Fang his life. History Lily was born sometime before the Tragedy of Sablier in a village called Ébauche. Her family was large and relatively poor, and thus she was neglected by them as she was small and weak. Bad things seemed to occur whenever she was around and thus she was blamed for them. The villagers eventually branded her with a red tattoo that symbolized the devil and banished her from the village. It was during that time, abandoned and alone in the woods, that strange particles of lights entered her body, and she became a Baskerville. She quickly went and sought out the Baskervilles, who took her in as one of their own. Lily felt accepted and happy with them; even more so when Fang and Dug also got tattoos similar to her's on their faces, and thought of them as her "true" family. Lily later followed her master, Glen's, orders and along with the other Baskervilles took part in the massacre in Sablier. She was subsequently dragged into the Abyss along with her fellow Baskervilles and much of the city. Plot Sablier Arc Xai Vessalius met up with Lottie after she and Noise, who was heavily wounded and unconscious, were attacked by Xerxes Break. Xai carried Noise to the Baskervilles' Door to the Abyss where he and Lottie greeted Lily as she was released from the Abyss. Lily was confused at first, and Lottie told her of how 100 years had already passed since the events at Sablier and what they had done was now called the Tragedy Of Sablier. Lily then joined her fellow Baskervilles on their search for the Sealing Stones. Re-Emergence of the Head Hunter Arc After the breaking of the second Seal at the hands of the Head Hunter, Lottie, Fang, Dug, and Lily went to meet with Vincent Nightray. While they were talking, Vincent began drifting into sleep because of the effects of his contract with Dormouse. Lily proceeded to slap him awake and told him not to fall asleep while they were talking. Vincent joked that he had a nightmare and that it must have been Lily's fault, though Fang quickly told him not to bully Lily before shielding her with his robe. Vincent told them he must've still been half asleep, though Lily knew that he was lying. Lottie got them all back on track, talking about the Seals and how it bothered her that the Head Hunter was the one to destroy the second Seal. Lily, however, didn't see the problem as they were spared from having to destroy it themselves. Vincent shedded some light on the background of the Head Hunter but after Vincent's explanation became tiresome, Lottie just asked him to stop, which caused Lily to laugh because Lottie was yelling at Vincent, who retaliated by flicking a white pawn at Lily's head. Lottie then questioned Vincent as to his progress on obtaining the Keys to the Abyss. Lily didn't understand since she thought that Vincent had the same task that they did. Vincent explained that since he was able to move freely inside of Pandora, he was the best person to retrieve the Keys to the Abyss from the Dukes, though trying to obtain Rufus Barma's or Sheryl Rainsworth's Keys could be dangerous, and Duke Nightray refused to give his up despite being a Baskerville himself. This is why Vincent was dating Ada Vessalius, to use her to get to Oscar Vessalius' Key. The Feast Arc After Pandora was able to make an advance to Isla Yura's mansion to investigate for the third Sealing Stone, Lily, Fang, Dug and Lottie snuck into the mansion while Oz Vessalius' Second Coming of Age Ceremony was being held. In the lower levels of the mansion, Lily comes across several members of Pandora, and her Chain Bandersnatch immediately attacks. Bandersnatch manages to kill the Pandora members, until more arrive, among them is Reim Lunettes. Later Reim wakes up when Bandersnatch licks his face after being knocked unconscious. Lily reveals that she'd taken him to another room of the mansion, and that she'd stopped Bandersnatch from killing him because she knew he had a Chain and so she'd hoped that he could use it as a playmate for Bandersnatch. Reim explains to Lily that his Chain, March Hare, is powerless and wouldn't be a good playmate for her Bandersnatch. Lily felt that he was like her and told him about her history and acceptance as a Baskerville. Reim is initially shocked as he thought that all Baskervilles were related, but Lily explains that they are sought out by the Light of the Abyss, and as such, they have no blood relation. Lily tries on Reim's glasses and explains that she wants to become Reim's friend. Reim hesitates and asks if Lily would kill again if Glen returned and asked her too, which Lily agrees to, as Glen's word is absolute. Reim then asks if Lily would like to see his Chain, which makes Lily ecstatic, Reim summons his March Hare, which distracts Bandersnatch long enough for Reim to shoot Lily in the back of the head, making Bandersnatch fade away. Reim felt uncomfortable about killing her, but reminds himself that despite appearing like a little girl, Lily was a Baskerville, and therefore far more dangerous. To Reim's surprise, Bandersnatch reappears and attacks Reim. Lily then rises, revealing that the bullet didn't kill her, though, as Baskervilles have special powers. Lily then tells Reim that she still wants to play with Reim, smashing his glasses in the process. Soon after, Reim has been attacked viciously by Bandersnatch and barely clings to his life, though trying hard to knowing that he had to tell Pandora of the Baskerville's healing abilities. Fang then appeared and stops Lily from continuing her attacks. He's disappointed in Lily, and assesses Reim's condition, checking his vitals before declaring him to be dead. Xerxes Break walks in at this time, having just heard Fang's statement. Break summons his Chain Mad Hatter and prepares to battle the Baskervilles. Fang then grabs Lily and brings her into the forest where it's safer to fight. Break catches up to them and Lily mainly watches as Fang and Break fight with their swords, but when Break slashes Fang across his chest and stomach, Lily intervenes, sending Bandersnatch into the fight too. Break is able to hold off both Bandersnatch and Fang as he heals. Fang then brings out his Chain, Tove, who burroughes under Break and slashes his side with his claws. Break is determined to use Mad Hatter to kill them as it was they were so close to being Chains that it was only way, but Gilbert stops him from doing so, preventing Break from doing something that would've killed him. Instead Gil summons Raven who attacks the Baskervilles with blue fire that was able to harm and eventually kill them. Fang once again grabs Lily and Tove clings to her head as they flee. Lily recognizes Glen's Raven and declares that they should kill Gil so they can free Raven. Even though Fang wants to retreat and regroup, Lily insists they go back and fight. Break then concentrates Mad Hatter's power into his sword as he and Gil catch up to Lily and Fang. While they fight, Break attacks Lily, and she pulls out Reim's gun, which she grabbed sometime before, and she aims it at him. Reim appears, having crawled from the mansion after faking his death with March Hare, and screams Lily's name, which distracts her, and Break goes in for the kill, but Fang pushes her out of the way and is stabbed though the stomach. Lottie arrives riding on Leon, and she watches with Lily watch as Fang and Tove disappears. Lottie grabs Lily and they flee once again. Lily appears once again after Isla Yura had been killed, when Dug leads Lily and Lottie into the chamber where the Third Seal of Glen Baskerville was hidden, Lily and Lottie help Dug reach the Sealing Stone and after a short fight, Dug manages to destroy it. Lily then starts to complain about Bandersnatch lashing out uncontrollably, something that was also happening to all the Humpty Dumpties and other Chains. Dug then proceeds to grab Lottie and Lily and the three of them escape the mansion unharmed as it begins to fall due to the fire and damage caused by the destruction of the Seal. Jack's Intention Arc Lily later appears alongside Lottie, Dug and four unknown Baskervilles as Vincent and Echo bring Leo to the Baskerville's Door to the Abyss in Sablier. Lily and her fellow Baskervilles then proceed to bow before their long lost master. Lily, Dug and Lottie appear alongside numerous other hooded Baskervilles as they surround Rufus Barma and Cheryl Rainsworth. Lottie reminds Rufus of their agreement, and with that Rufus concentrates Dodo's power into his fan and uses it to attack Sheryl. Rufus and the Baskervilles then proceed with Sheryl's Key to the Abyss to the location of the next Sealing Stone. Using a thread woven by Cheryl's Chain, Owl, that had connected to Rufus, Gilbert, Break and the rest of Pandora arrive soon after the Baskervilles at the fifth Sealing Stone where a massacre breaks out. In the commotion, the fifth Sealing Stone shatters and Glen's head rolls out. The battle stops as the Baskervilles stare in horror and confusion at their master's disembodied head. After Rufus Barma has Dodo storm through the chamber to re-obtain Sheryl's Key to the Abyss and he announces that Jack was truly behind the Tragedy of Sablier, there is a loud crashing noise and Pandora's Headquarters tremors in reaction. Lily asks what was going on , though nobody answered her. Lily listened alongside the Baskervilles and those left alive from Pandora to Rufus Barma explain Arthur Barma's confession, which is suddenly interrupted by an explosion of light from outside caused by the severing of the chains that prevent the world from falling into the Abyss. Powers and Abilities *Lily possesses the ability to heal from most injuries inflicted from a source outside of the Abyss. Lily heals faster than the other Baskervilles because of her young age, as shown when she was shot by Reim and recovered seconds after but when Fang was slashed by Break he was still recovering when the fight resumed. *Lottie also tells Lily that because she was a Baskerville, she warps the lives of the regular people around her, which was why bad things happened to Lily's family when she was with them. Relationships Fang Lily's relationship with Fang is almost like that of a father-daughter/ brother-sister. Fang is always looking out for Lily, quickly ord , Lily and Tove.]]ering Vincent to stop bullying her, and often acting playfully with her, giving her piggy-backs and wrapping her in his cloak. In fact, Fang seemed to be his happiest when he was with Lily. Though, when Lily had critically injured Reim, Fang was extremely disappointed in her. Fang was also shown to dislike Lily's reckless choices, himself wanting to avoid a fight and retreat when necessary, whilst Lily was lead back into the fight by her anger. Ultimately, Fang went along with what Lily wanted, which eventually lead to his death, as he pushed Lily out of the way after she'd recklessly confronted Break and then become distracted, in order to save her rather than himself. After his death, Lily held an extreme hatred for Break and expressed her intentions to tear Break's body to pieces because he killed Fang. Lottie Lottie's relationship with Lily is very dominant. Though she was shown to care for Lily, when Lottie first encountered Lily, she remarked on how unkempt she was, and when Lily was released from the Abyss, Lottie offered comfort to Lily, and eased her into the new world she'd been released into. Later, when Lottie, Fang, Dug and Lily go to meet with Vincent to discuss the Sealing Stones, Lily was overjoyed that Lottie was yelling at Vincent for once, implying that Lottie often yelled at her, showing that although Lottie cared for Lily, she was not as patient as Fang was when dealing with her. Doug Whilst Dug and Lily haven't had much interaction, he was willing to get the sign of the Devil tattooed on his face in order to make Lily feel more at home. While Dug and Lily do not tend to interact with one another, Dug has seemingly taken over Fang's role with Lily, commonly giving Lily piggybacks. The girl, when feeling threatened, also often hides behind the older man's back. Gilbert Nightray Right from the start, Lily hated Gilbert, as being Contracted to Raven meant that he'd stolen Raven from Glen. Gil being Contracted with Raven is what lead to Lily's resentment of him, and caused her to demand that Fang stopped running from Break and Gil and fought them in order to free Raven from Gil's grip. Ultimately Gil saw Lily as another enemy, and treated her as such, this being said, the resentment was mutual between the two. Xerxes Break At first, Break hated Lily because he thought that she'd killed his best friend. Immediately, Break summoned Mad Hatter and vowed to kill Lily, chasing her and Fang as they fled the mansion. Break fought hard, forgetting about his vulnerability due to his health to focus on killing the Baskervilles. When Break got the chance to kill Lily after he'd teamed up with Gil, he went for it, despite that fact that she'd pulled out Reim's gun. During the fight, Lily was distracted by a bloody crawling Reim and pushed out of harm's way by Fang, who sacrificed himself. After, Lily passionately hated Break for killing Fang, but she did seem to care when Break in his agony pronounced Lady Shelly's name, even going to Sharon and asking about who that was. However, she questioned whether Lady Shelly was precious to Break, and made a scary face, possibly indicating she wanted to annihilated all Break's dear people. Lily continued to hate him after his death wanting to tear his body apart but after Reim's confession, she decided to stay with Sharon and Reim to protect the body. Reim Lunettes Lily viewed Reim as her friend, her statement was sincere despite the fact that she expressed her liking of Reim by attacking him viciously with Bandersnatch, though this was her way of playing. Lily took precautions during this time to make sure that no vital organs were harmed, allowing Reim to live in the long run. Although Reim betrayed her trust and shot Lily in the head as his duty to Pandora, she was shown surprised and happily smiled when she spotted Reim as he'd crawled his way into the forest outside of Isla Yura's mansion. This act of excitement distracted her and allowed Break to attack, although Fang saved Lily from death. Lily's friendship with Reim appeared one-sided, as Reim pretended to have no desire to be her friend,mostly because of being afraid of her at first and because of his loyalty to Pandora. However in the end was able to befriend her when the Baskervilles announced the truce after Breaks death, he accepted her friendship at that moment. Vincent Nightray Through their few encounters in the series, Vincent has been shown to bully Lily, often teasing her and making fun of her, much to Fang's displeasure, however it is done in a playful manner rather than harmful. Chain : See More: Bandersnatch Lily's Chain is a dog-like animal named Bandersnatch, after the creature referenced in Lewis Caroll's poems Jabberwocky and The Hunting of the Snark. Lily Illegally Contracted with Bandersnatch at an unknown point 100 years ago, and together they massacred many by order of Glen Baskerville during the Tragedy of Sablier. Quotes *''"Lo... Lottie...?"'' *''"BANDERSNATCH!!!!!!!!"'' *''"That's great... I finally escaped!"'' *''"What happened? How much time has passed before I came out?"'' *''"We were spared the trouble of breaking the second seal! We should be glad!"'' *''"Hooray! She got mad at you!"'' *''"Huh? N-no way..."'' *''“What was that sound…!?”'' *(To Bandersnatch) "Bad dog! You do not kill without preminission!" *''Lets play!'' *''I told you didn't, I?That we are special...'' * "Oh! He’s awake!" * "Well then... you are just like me!" Appearances Trivia *Lily's name is most likely taken from a pawn mentioned in Lewis Caroll's book, Through the Looking-Glass, ''of the same name.'' Lily is the daughter of the White Queen. She is too young to participate in the chess game between the White Queen and the Red Queen, and so Alice takes her place. *Coincidentally, Lily's possible tie to the white pawn of the same name is reflected when Vincent flicks one of the white pawns from his chess game, against Dug, at Lily's head. *The village where Lily was born, Ébauche, is the French word for 'outline' Navigation Category:Baskervilles Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Servants Category:Human Category:Abyss Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Manga Only Category:Current Baskervilles